Ouran High Fanfic 2
by Invaderdeath359
Summary: This is part 2 of my 5 part fanfic


Part 2: Finally you are A host- the begining is now!  
((this leaves off where the last one ended its a work in production right now))

* As the doors open he sees every member of the club i one  
place there was Tamaki Suoh,Kyouya Otori,both of my sensei's,  
The twins in my class,and another person who looked familiar  
but i couldnt tell who it was*

Everyone: :Welcome to the host club~ *they  
all said with a wonderful welcome to any who enter as the door  
closes*

Tamaki :" Well if it isnt the new kid from both rich and commoner  
blood what brings you into this wonderful club He said as  
he had a gleaming smile on his face."

"Umm im looking Tamaki he asked me to join this club if i can prove i can host.  
Yuske said looking towards them all shyly"

*Haruhi and the Hitachin's notice him*

Hitachin twins: "Hey we know him he's in some of our classes,They said with a smile"

Haruhi: *she looks at him with a grin*  
"well second day here and your lost again huh *she said with a  
quick giggle*"

"H. are you doing here" Yuske said shocked to see her there.

All the Hosts but Mori-senpai and Honey-Senpai :  
"*they turn to her* you know him haruhi they all said as they turned."

Haruhi: "Well yea he's in all my  
said to them walking up to him."

Kyouya: "Well so long as he doesnt know yet then your safe to be near him  
He said then pushed up his glasses"

"Ummm may i join this club if you dont mind."

Tamaki: "Well that depends on how you can host then i'll ask you to join"

Twins: "Well the only way to prove it is for him to host right Boss they said looking towards him.  
Well then we'll have to let him host once"

Tamaki: "Oh I see well then *he points to yuske* Congrates Yuske starting today  
after your practice with haruhi you are an offical said  
smiling."

" mean it! Oh thank you Tamaki-sempai I promise  
i'll do great as a host *he looks at haruhi* So when can we practice"

Haruhi: "Umm anytime is fine with me we can now if you want* she smiles  
sweetly*.After all you are my host today *she giggled a little*".

"So lets begin ok *he pulls out her seat for her* after you haruhi."

Haruhi: "Wow such a gentlemen *she smiles* thanks"

((Tamaki and the Twins look at him furiously))

Tamaki: "Men we must not them get too close they  
already have all classes together and we can let them get to  
attached do you understand me!"

Twins: " Yes sir *they say glaring at Yuske*

"So Haruhi i have notice how beautiful you look today  
and how wonderful it is to see you as my first guest"

Haruhi: "Well its an honor too She said blushes as he kissed her  
hand"

Kyouya:" wow looks like he's even better then you tamaki

Tamaki:" Oh just shut up Kyouya we need to monitor him and mkae sure he does find out our  
Haruhi's secret or else we'll have to let him join *He says defencivly* "

"So Haruhi I have a question for you and I wanna know the answer to it but are you a girl"

Haruhi: "Wow your even smarter then you looked guess i wasnt fooled when i knew you  
would read me like a book, Yes i am *she smiles as she looks at Yuske*"

Twins: "Boss what do we do she told him it by herself *they look at him worried*"

Tamaki: "Fear not men for now we have a new host which mean we can offically stop him from  
getting to close to our precious Haruhi!"

Kyouya: "You realize that its not your choice on whom haruhi is with or not forget your just  
a 10% involvement in haruhi's life and he looks like he's 90% cause he lives close by her  
*he said then looked at Tamaki and The twins*"

Honey-senpai: "Well he is a nice guy too after all he has trained with both me and Takashi  
cause he's a member of our Dojo's and he is learning Kendo fromTakashi every afternoon  
*he said cutely then takes a piece of cake and begins to eat it*"

Tamaki and The Hitachin Twins: "He what! *looks at him scared*"

Tamaki: wow looks like we have the devil in diguise in this very room *says scaredly*

Twins: Ummm Boss should we mess with him at all? *looks at Tamaki*

Mori-senpai: " why do you think he's a bad guy he's been through a lot in the past year  
Not only did his mother leave with his only brother but shortly before starting school his  
father passed away and now he is left alone with nobody there for him i feel bad that this  
has happened to such a nice and innocent person like him"

Tamaki: *with tears in his eyes* wow and that all happened in just a year before he started  
here *looks down* now I do feel terrible for trying to judge him after all guess we both share  
something and that our mother's leaving us"

Haruhi: *has over heard the whole conversation between Mori and Tamaki* "Wow  
and he seems so calm like nothing is wrong with him"

*Is standing up his eyes covered by the shadow of his hair then he walks away close  
to the door of the ouran host club" I should have never enter this place if they are going  
to mention my sorrows"

Haruhi: *She sees him then she runs and grabs his jacket sleeve* Please don't leave  
Yuske we understand your pain and wish for you to stay and tell us what happened we  
here in the Ouran Host Club care for each other like a family

"I know that but I just don't like listening to the fact that my father died ok he was the only  
family i had who actually cared for me and now he's gone *tears drip to the floor from his  
covered face* I can't handle life without him and it happened so suddenly i just cant  
believe he's gone"

Tamaki: "Well then I think we should leave him be right now ok everyone if he wishes to  
talk with us about it he can but now is not the time after all it must have happened recently  
*He looked at yuske upset as if he felt his pain*"

Kyouya: "actually it was more recent then you think Haruhi joined this club just 2 weeks  
before he entered this school it happened just before his first day and Only Mori and  
Honey-senpai knew cause he is with them every afternoon"

Kaoru: You know now I feel bad that I was making jokes on him earlier I had no idea he  
was going through any of this

Hikaru: Yea and right before his entry into the school it must be tough for him

"*He stands up and looks at the host club* Okay if you all would like to know more about  
me then just sit down around here and i'll explain everything"

((continued In part 3))


End file.
